Mad as Rabbits
by andromedapegasus
Summary: A straight one shot between Brendon Urie and Emma. Smut. 3


Ruby, my fake friend, invited me to share her Panic! At the Disco meet and greet pass but I really only came for the opening bands. Ruby was hyperventilating next to me as we stood in line to meet the band, behind equally nervous fans. However, Ruby was by far the most hysterical fan there- she couldn't stand still and she repeatedly burst into screaming fits before collapsing on the floor, wall, or nearest stranger without so much as an apology. As the line shortened, so did Ruby's sanity. She started practicing exactly what she would say out loud to herself:

"Hi, I'm Ruby. I love you! …No, no, that's too blunt…Hi, I'm Ruby and… are you gay? …No I can't say that! Will you MARRY me?"She wrung her hands stressfully as I supported her like the good fake-friend I was.

Forty-three minutes later we were first in the never ending line. I looked up, flicking chestnut colored hair from my vibrant green eyes, and saw his face... I was mesmerized and failed to notice that Ruby had fainted and a few crew members were in the process of ordering an ambulance. Brendon Urie and I stared breathtakingly into each other's eyes. He made a flicking motion with his hand, indicating me to come forward, without unlocking our eyes.

"I'm Brendon," he said with smooth, deep voice.

"I'm Emma, it's nice to meet yo-" however, he stopped me by leaning over the signing table and yanking me towards him by my deep V cut shirt. His lips crashed into mine and I could not believe what was happening. He pulled away and said,

"Well, I hope you enjoy the show. NEXT."

I was left dumbfounded, escorted out by his security guards. They pulled me gently as I stumbled along. My ticket allowed me to be dropped off in the front row of the concert floor. I stood flabbergasted for the two opening acts even though it was those that I came to see.

Then, Brendon came on stage. I was swiftly enveloped in a screaming mob, being shoved and knocked into by fanatic fans. I remained in a daze, hardly noticing the ruckus and eventual bruises. He immediately ran across the stage to directly in front of where I was standing and winked. "Hey Emma," he said casually into the microphone and caused a lot of confusion amongst the other fans. It seemed as though he played every song to me, and I believed every lyric with all my…heart.

When it concluded, I waited around for people to leave so that I wouldn't get caught in the congested mass of people. Security guards were shooing people away, so I figured I wouldn't be able to stay long. I heard a "PSSSST, Emma! EMMA!" coming from a back exit. Spinning quickly I encountered the shadow-covered and overly excited face of Brendon Urie. With a small smile I changed my course and practically floated to his hiding spot. He took my hand, leading me on stage and watched the last stragglers leave.

When they were gone, he smiled broadly and asked if I'd enjoyed the show.

"I liked it a lot more than I expected to," I admitted, "you guys, especially YOU, seriously rock." He snickered. "I know," he agreed.

"So, did you uh see when I did that flip?" he asked, attempting to appear aloof.

"Oh yes, it was awesome," I said. "I wish I could do that."

"Well…you can't."

My mouth dropped in surprise at his rude comment and I was attempting to emphatically walk away when I heard an adorable chortle and turned in confusion.

"I really hope you know I'm kidding!" he said with a genuine smile. I couldn't help but return the grin.

"Besides, I could always teach you how to flip…" Again, he winked. It seemed almost seductive.

"Really?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Right now?"

"Oh yeah," he said like it was nothing. "First, you have to take all your clothes off."

I furrowed my eyebrows, in total shock. Was Brendon Urie trying to seduce me?

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I demanded.

"I think I already have," he comically waggled his eyebrows and I giggled childishly at his bluntness. He pulled me close and kissed me again, his tongue begged for entrance and my lips obliged with a small part. His tongue teased mine as his arms enveloped my waist. I could feel his muscles tighten around me, the kiss becoming more passionate. His abs, his biceps, his forearms, I could feel it all so sensitively. It was _so_ **freaking** on.

"Lie down," I ordered. He raised his eyebrows at my demand and smirked, but quickly obeyed. I slid over him, feeling his impressive abs. I pulled his shirt off and gaped at his thirteen pack. Shaking my head to clear my mind, I sensually kissed down his neck. Sucking and biting lightly. Brendon muffled a moan beneath me. I smiled, I had him, and I was in control.

I suddenly came to the realization that I was wearing far too much clothing for this, thus I tore my shirt off, throwing it across the stage. Then, I began unzipping Brendon's dark grey skinny jeans which took an awkwardly long and silent time of struggle to remove. It was a team effort yet I removed his pinstriped boxer-briefs without hesitation.

We were both panting quietly to ourselves and making quirky and seductive faces at one another- lightening the mood. Too further lighten the atmosphere; I screamed out "I NEED A MUTHAFUCKIN MONSTA COCK." I crawled over to his large erection and playfully felt up his inner thighs before whispering "I wanna lick you, Brendon."

"Then do it, Emma," he replied simply, if not in a begging manner.

Therefore, I tenderly licked his head and he let out a pleasure noise. I took him into my mouth and bobbed to and fro over his stiff shaft, twirling my tongue around the tip. Brendon's breathing quickened, his heart rate evincing arousal. His moans increased in frequency and intensity and I smiled as best I could with his disco stick between my lips. "Mmmmm," I hummed onto his dick and the vibrations drove him mad as a rabbit. Impulsively and instinctually Brendon squeezed my ass, fondling it but distracting me so I would not elicit ejaculation so soon. I suddenly pulled away, causing him to whine loudly.

"Shut up and fuck me Brendon."

Brendon's eyes widened and he took this as a "hint" to take control. Forcefully he flipped us, rolling on top and unclipping my bra in a single fluid motion. I gasped in surprise, still recovering from having the air knocked out of me by the violent, unexpected roll. He pulled my flowered mini skirt and dark blue polar bear thong off, throwing the unneeded garments into the previously occupied arena.

He thrust his hips into mine, alluding to the eventual sex. I groaned in desire and lust.

"C-condom?" I managed to sputter. Brendon gulped and blushed, embarrassed to have forgotten in the throes of passion. Fumbling around his pocket, he produced a black and shiny square wrapper but his fingers shook too much to open it. I tantalizingly took the package between my teeth, ripping it. Brendon watched adoringly as I forced his legs apart and kissed his head before sensually sliding the condom over his stiff rod. He closed his eyes as I worked. Taken over by yearning desire, Brendon pounced, knocking me on my back.

"Spread 'em!" he demanded with a serious tone. His rough persona turned me on so that I gladly obliged. Adrenaline coursed through my young veins, instinct took over my mind- we were animals. Brendon thrust his love muscle into my pulsating vagina. I winced at the pain, grinding my teeth and reminding myself that the ensuing pleasure was worth it. I yanked his hair and jerked into his pelvis as he thrust.

"Kinky," he breathed sensually as he kissed down my chest. I attempted to laugh but ended up just breathing harder, and moaned in bliss as he rhythmically drove further into me. The pain dulled into a throbbing lull before doubling into the beginnings of an ecstatic orgasm. My hands twisted into his hair again and my legs intertwined with his. His breath was labored as he worked to please me.

With each plunge my moans strengthened until Brendon had me screaming his name. I lost all the feeling in my legs and I knew I was close.

"_Brendon!_" I wailed uncontrollably, "I- I- I'm almost there!"

I heard him make a grunt of recognition, not pausing for a second but rather increasing the velocity of each shove. As Brendon's length reached further and further inside me, I shrieked, unable to resist the tingle radiating throughout my body. I yelled out his name as I climaxed, feeling Brendon release as I rode out my orgasm. Falling back exhausted, Brendon wrapped a sweaty arm around my bare stomach and with the other hand yanked off the condom, tossing it aside. The reflective stage was drenched in our sweat and cum.

"Wow, Emma…" began Brendon, awestruck.

"No, wow, _Brendon!_" I countered, snuggling into his chest.

"Now, _that's_ how you do a flip!" I couldn't help but laugh at this comment.


End file.
